


Circus of Madness

by phoenixjustice



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TDK</p><p>Welcome all to the Circus of Madness! Chaos awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus of Madness

A/N: Part of my Music Challenge that I did for myself; the challenge was to write no more than two lines on paper per song I listened to. (Sometimes I wrote a bit smaller lol but I wrote no more than two lines!) Feel free to try the Challenge and let me know how it goes!

: :: :

**Circus - Joker**

"Come one! Come all! Welcome to the Circus of Freaks! We bring you chaos and mayhem at affordable prices."

**Coming Undone - the Joker, Joker/Batman**

He was there as the layers came off one by one, slowly drifting the Batman deeper into insanity.

**Sound of Madness - Scarecrow**

He closed his eyes as the delicious sounds of screams fill the air. This batch of Toxin was more than a success.

 


End file.
